More Than Just A Kiss
by FlyingSolo12792
Summary: Yukina gets pregnant, and this is about her before and after the baby, read on to see what happens.
1. The Date of Many

Disclaimer: I own nothing by Yoshihiro Togashi, I only own Aqua-marine, Citrine, and all the unfamiliar people in this story.

More Than Just A Kiss

Dear Diary,

I have a date with Kuwabara tonight. Hiei didn't seem overly excited when I told him. I don't know what's gotten into him lately, he's always clenching his fists when Kuwabara comes within 4 feet of me, plus, he's very mean to him. I fear I will have to have a chat with Hiei about that. Well, I'm going to go get ready for my date. I'm wearing this beautiful navy kimono with moons and stars on it. I hope Kuwabara enjoys, bye!

-Love Alwayz-

Yukina

(That night)

Kuwabara checked his hair, his breath, and something else I wish not to tell you, considering the fact that this is a PG rated fic. He climbed out of his BMW ( that he borrowed from Kurama) and walked up to the door. He rang the bell , Yukina answered, "Hey, Kuwa, you ready?" Kuwabara nodded. Yukina stepped towards Kuwabara and closed to the door. Kuwabara was clearly stunned, Yukina look fabulous in her moon and star kimono, she topped her hair off with white chopstick in the shape of an 'x'.

Kuwabara snapped to attention, and escorted Yukina to the car, being a gentleman, and opening the door. They drove off into the setting sun. ( One of those trademark things)

They went to Tokyo Square and danced until midnight. Kuwabara pulled a blanket out of his trunk and spread it on the grass. He laid a picnic basket on top, and asked Yukina, "Will you do me the honor and have a late night picnic with me?" He ushered her to the blanket. She gasped in surprise, "Kuwa, how did you know I love picnics?" Kuwabara shrugged. She joined him, soon enough they leaned towards each other and shared their first kiss.

After the picnic, Kuwabara took Yukina to his place to watch a movie. They walked up the many flights of stairs, and started the movie. They were in the middle of watching troy, when the kissed again, only this time longer. Soon enough, they moved to him bedroom. (dun dun dun) For the people with the sick, DIRTY, NASTY MINDS, I'll tell you this, Yukina ended up with out her gorgeous moon and start Kimono.

End of Chapter

I will update, but only if you meet my quota, which I'm not going to tell you, so keep reviewing ,and I'll update soon enough. More Than Just A Kiss will continue.


	2. A month goes by

Okay, so maybe you didn't reach my quota, but this time, I'll tell you what it is, i want 15 reviews and I'll update. But in this chapter, things take a turn, an unexpected turn. Maybe even a couple. But as for me, I'll just leave you to it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor will I ever ( possibly) own anything written by Yoshihiro Togashi. ( Aha! I DO OWN SOMETHING WRITTEN BY YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI!! Part of my Shonen Jump, WOOPPII!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: A Month Goes By

(A month or so later)

" Is it me, or does Yukina seem.....bigger to you?" Kurama asked Botan one day in late September. Yukina had been eating alot, and growing fatter and fatter each day. " It's not just you, and have you noticed how she's been acting like really really weird around Kuwabara too?" Kurama said nothing, but nodded.

Kuwabara, of course, seemed oblivious to everything around him. I seriously doubt anyone even noticed, he's almost always like that. Stupid Kuwa, is really so blind as to what is coming, or is really as stupid as he leads on?

( Yukina's Diary)

September 27

My room

5:48 pm

Dear diay,

Ugh, I feel sick, not like the sick, " Oh, I think I'm going to hurl" sick, but just.........well........sick. See, I'm not really sure how to put it. I just..........well.............I, I think I've gained alot of weight. Well, actually, I don't think, I know, it's crazy, I've gained 15 pounds in the past like 3 weeks or something, come on, I don't eat THAT much. Well, that brings me to another problem, I usually don't really eat that much, I mean I'm not like anerexic or anything, I eat, just not that much, but lately, I've been extremely hungry, and nothing seems to make that hunger go away, it's driving me insane. Plus, things between me and Kazuma are tense. Ugh! I hate all of this, It's driving me crazy, I wish I had someone who got me. No one seems to though, it's so aggravating. I think I'm going to scream..................................Okay, all done. Mom suggests I go to the doctor, ick. But do as mom said, or whatever, until then.

-Love, oh what's the use-

Yukina

P.S. Okay, maybe I do feel, " Oh, I think I'm going to hurl" sick.

Hiei and Kurama were walking along the busy streets of Tokyo when something caught Kuramas eye. He walked over to the small shop called Kitsune coats. There was a bright orange coat, belonging to none other than his old friend, Farkasu, he lowered his head in sorrow. He slowly walk away, shoving his hands in his pocket. " You know, Hiei, you should tell Yukina." Hiei seemed startled. " Tell her what, fox?" Kurama sighed, shaking his head, his long red hair swaying lightly. " About you, and, and her. You know, being twins?" Hiei's crimson eyes burned deep into Kurama. " You know what could happen, fox." Hiei's gaze fell upon the bright blue sky. " Yes, but why not take the risk. For all you know it could turn out more perfect than you could ever imagine." Hiei looked deep into Kurama's eyes, searching for a lack of confidence in him, but found none. " It already is."

Hiei raced off, well, more of dissapeared. Kurama was shocked, he knew that what Hiei had just said had come from his heart, not from the bottomless pit. Kurama turned down a dark alley to escape the noise of Tokyo. 'So much for that.' He thought, the alley was just as loud, if not louder than the streets. There was a party going on, and he had invaded it. "Hey! Off our turf!" Someone yelled. A girl had walked up to him. " Hey suga, wanna dance?" She was a beautiful american girl with firey red hair and natural blonde highlights, stealing green eyes. Kurama was dazed by her beauty, but said no. He backed out of the alley.

"Kurama?" Kurama jumped, " Yukina?" He was surprised to see her in this part of town. " Mind if I walk with you, I'm off to the doctor for a check-up, mom's order." She laughed. Kurama nodded. They walked down the street and at abrouptly as they met, they departed.

Leaving Kurama in peace, he thought about his great friend, Farkasu, he had great memories with him.

:::Flashback:::

(both foxes)

Kurama raced through the beautiful forest, chased after Farkasu. He was far ahead of Kurama, but, then again, Farkasu was alot more in shape than he was. He was out of breath soon enough, and had to stop to take a breath. He heard a slight rustle in the bushes near him, his ears perked, ' It's just a bird or something.' He licked the dirt of his paws. Kurama was ambushed from behind." Hey! Farkasu!" Kurama laughed, wrestling with his friend, the day was perfect.

:::end flashback::

Kurama smiled to himself, he decided to stop and get a french vanilla frappacino, and then go home.

Once he got home, there was a message on the machine:

Hey, Minamino, It's me, Hanna, I was just calling to see if you wanted to get a frapp with me. Raincheck? Call me! Love ya, bye

Kurama smiled to himself and pick up the phone, calling Hanna, " Hey Hanna, it's me,Minamino I'll do you better than a raincheck, meet me at the mew coffee shop in 5 min. 'Kay?..........Love you too........mmhh...........bye." He hung up the phone an walked out the door. He met Hanna at the new coffee shop ( Any suggestions as to the name of it? It'll be used more than once in the next chapters) Hanna looked fabulous in her light blue kimono. " You look beautiful." He held out his hand, and he lead her down the street. " Minamino, where ever are you taking me?" Kurama smiled on the inside but didn't answer her. He lead her into the jewlrey shop. He kneeled down.

" Hanna, I love you. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my wife?"


	3. Chapter' 3

Okay, now my characters are coming in:

Jade: brown hair forest green eyes, 5ft 6 and a half,

personality: Jade is a nice, funny, weird, sarcastic person. She can always find the bright side in things. Most everyone likes her.

Citrine: Blonde with natural gold highlights hazel eyes, 5ft 6 and a half

personality: Citrine is a nice, sarcastic person, she almost always has a boyfriend. Most people like her.

Justin: Brown hair, just below his eyes, brown eyes 5ft 8

personality: Quiet, very popular, but almost never heard. Justin is Citrine's (dun,dun,dun, guess what it is?That's right.....) brother. (Haha Hahaha, I gotted you!)

Okay, that's all of my characters for right now. Okay, well Jade, Citrine, and Justin are all new to the school. But I'm not telling more!!!( hands over mouth) MMHHWAAASSFFRRWW!!!!!!!!


End file.
